CV, Nom : Severus Rogue, emploi : babysitter, où
by Shiefa Li
Summary: je crois que le titre dit tout... one-shot, ce n'est que ma 2ème fic.


Titre : CV, Nom : Severus Rogue, emploi : baby-sitter, où : Poudlard...

De : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling, rien à moi...

One-Shot.

Résumer : je crois que le titre dit tout...

ps: désoler pour de probable faut d'orthographes, j'ai beau faire, il en reste toujours...

* * *

Faut que je vous explique comment je suis devenu nounou... oui moi ! Severus Rogue ! J'ai du me convertir en baby-sitter, et vous savez à cause de qui? Je vous le donne en mille...allez chercher, je suis sur que vous allez trouvez... Neville Londubat! Comme quoi même avec Granger il est irrécupérable... Vous vous demander surement pourquoi il est toujours dans ma classe ? Eh bien c'est tout simple il veut devenir Botaniste et la connaissance des plantes dans les potions lui est obligatoire... moi qui pensait être débarasser de cette calamité... mais bon on fait avec ce qu'on a, et c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis avec Granger...ça d'ailleur pas trop plus à Weasley tout ça...

J'en reviens donc au fait, le pourquoi du comment je suis devenu assistant maternel... et bien c'est simple, en ce 17 octobre il manquait un Serpentard et un Griffondor, tout deux malades, la grippe, il m'a donc fallu mettre ensemble Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, quand je leur ai dit, j'ai eu l'mpression de lacher une bombe atomique... Mais revenons donc à nos moutons, alors que ce trouvait ensemble Potter/Malfoy, Granger/Londubat, et Weasley/Finnegan, Londubat a eu la _bonne _idée de rajouter, pendant que Granger allait chercher un ingrédient, des pattes d'araignées d'Australie dans la potion alors qu'elles ne se mettent qu'à la fin... Granger à peine revenu j'entendis des cris, elle venait de s'aperçevoir de ce qu'avait fait Londubat et lui passait un sacré savon...c'est qu'elle a de la voix... Londubat avait l'air térrorisé et sans s'en rendre compte il fit tomber d'un coup de coude la potion à terre.

Vous vous demandez donc ce qui a pu ce passer ? La potion en tombant c'est mis a dégager une fumée épaisse, très épaisse, recouvrant de la tête au pieds quelques élèves... Alors que je jetai un sort pour faire disparaître la fumée, on pu entendre dans les cachots des cris, ce qui n'est pas rare je sais, oui mais des cris d'enfants, de bébés pour être précis... Ces quelques élèves qui avaient été pris dans la fumée venaient de rajeunir à un âge où l'on ne porte que des couches culottes et où on se déplace à quatres pattes ...

Je pu voir alors un petit Malfoy en train de tiré les cheveux d'un Potter qui bizzarement se laissait faire... un Weasley en train de taper de ses mains la marre de potion tout content, une petite Granger complétement dépassée parce qu'elle voyait, rare moment dont je profitai pleinement, et Finnegan et Londubat en train d'essayer de retourner le chaudron...pour rentrer dedans ! Et là je me suis dit : Merlin dans qu'elle galère suis-je donc encore tombé?

Bien-sûr il fallut avertir Dumbledore...j'envoyais donc un élève le chercher, pendant que je réquisitionnait quelques élèves, féminines de préférence (sont plus douces et plus soigneuses...), pour prendre chacune un enfant et essayer de le calmer... sauf Malfoy qui ne supportait absolument pas de se retrouver dans des bras inconnus, je fus donc obliger de le prendre dans mes bras où il se calma instantannément... normal il me connais, je suis sont parrain.

Dumbledore enfin arrivé-faut dire qu'il a pris sont temps pour se déplacer, ce mis à analyser la situation... -en prenant encore son temps, alors que Weasley dans les bras de Parvati Patil alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux, commençait serieusement à s'énerver et à en arracher des touffes...ce que Patil n'appréciait que moyennement..., Dumbledore se mis enfin à parler :

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas 36 solutions... il va falloir s'en occuper jusqu'à ce que cela ce passe. Cette réaction n'est jamais arrivé avec cette potion, et le faite que ce soit dû à de la fumée empêche toute possiblité d'antidote...

Dumbledore ce mis alors à me regarder d'une drôle de manière, de celle qui annonce rien de bon...

-Severus je crois qu'il va falloir leur créer un dortoir et une crèche le temps qu'ils redeviennent normaux, je pense qu'en demandant à certains élèves de 7ème année et à la coopération de _tout _les professeurs il va être possible d'assurer des tours de garde pour s'occuper d'eux. Je vais dès ce soir, au dîner, en parler aux élèves pour voir ceux qui se portent volontaire... Pour le moment vous allez tous les emmenez à l'infirmerie pour que Pompom vérifie qu'ils vont tous bien, pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de leur futures pièces...

C'est ça laisser moi le sale boulot!

* * *

Ainsi en fut-il décidé. J'emmenais donc tout ces gamins chez Mme Pomfresh, et alors que j'allais m'en aller, elle me demandit de rester, il faut dire que 6 mômes de environ 1 ans qui commence pour certain, comme Granger, à faire leur premiers pas, ce n'est pas de la tarte... Je me retrouvait donc jusqu'au soir à m'occuper d'eux avec Pomfresh et MacGonagal venue à notre rescousse...

Le soir au repas, chaque enfant mis dans une chaise haute près de la table des professeurs, et Pomfresh et quelques élèves volontaires leur donnant à manger -en essayant qu'il n'y en ai pas autant par terre que dans la bouche- Dumbledore mis donc en place une feuille, un planning où finalement, en fonction des emploi du temps de chaque élève de 7ème année (sauf certain cas, dit dangereux, genre Goyle et Crabbe...), un roulement serait mis en place pour s'occuper des enfants, sous la surveillance d'un professeur, que ce soit de jour comme de nuit. Certains étaient contents, le plus souvent _contentes, _mais beaucoup se mirent à raller, argant qu'à la fin de l'année il y a vait les Aspics... Auquel Dumbledore répondit qu'il y aurait une plus grande souplesse dans certaines matières pour ceux qui ferait bien ce que l'on leur demandait... ce qui mis tout le monde d'accord!

Alors qu'il était presque 20 heure, c'est à dire grand temps de coucher tout ces petits loupiaux dans leur nouveau dortoir aménagé, tout de couleur pastel, composés de 6 petits lits à barreaux différents, de plusieurs tables à langer, de nombreuses armoires, et d'un nombre incalculable de jouets sorcier et moldu..., je découvris donc pour mon plus grand malheur le rituel du coucher : raconter une histoire, enfin des histoires, conte moldu pour Potter, Granger et Finnegan qui ne connaissent rien du monde sorcier, et sorcier pour nos chères têtes blondes de Malfoy, Weasley et Londubat..., border chacun comme il le veut, le moins difficile étant Potter, et le rituel du, ou des bisous de bonne nuit...chacun en demandant au total au moins 3, sauf Potter à qui cela eu l'air de surprendre qu'on lui en fasse... Je commençait donc ma première nuit de garde, où par chance je constatait que chacun faisait déjà ses nuits au complet...

Le premier matin fut mémorable, car si certains professeurs à Poudlard ont eu des enfants, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde... comme par exemple... Severus Rogue... éh oui on a beau être un lève tôt, les enfants, enfin presque tous, sont encore plus lèvent tôt ! Et c'est ainsi qu'à 6h30 du matin, Hermione, Harry et Draco étaient déjà réveillés... et comme la patience des enfants est très limité, ils décidèrent pour ce faire entendre d'entamer "un concerto pour pleurs d'enfants en Ré" en y allant crecendo ! On peut dire que ce fut radical, 5 minutes plus tard j'étais lavé, habillé, et près à bosser!

Alors que je prenais Draco-oui je me suis fait reprendre plusieurs fois par Pomfresh,elle dit qu'on un enfant s'appelle par son prénom et non par son nom, et je crois que c'est enregistré dans ma tête vu le nombre de fois qu'elle me la dit très près de l'oreille de sa voix _si douce_- donc je disais, une fois Draco dans mes bras, je pus sentir une drôle d'odeur...oui vous voyez où je veux en venir bien-sûr... au début je me suis dit "on va attendre Pomfresh, où un des élèves et partir discrétement et leur laisser faire le sale boulot..." mais 30 min plus tard, toujours en train d'attendre, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence que je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je le change, et là je senti une panique monter en moi, oui moi ancien mangemort je suis tout paniqué à l'idée de changer une couche... puis ma fierté de Serpentard repris le dessus, et je me jetais à l'eau... C'est pas si térrible en fait, bon y m'a bien fallut 1/4 d'heure et 3 couches mais j'ai réussit ! non celui que ça embêtait le plus c'etait bien Draco, il commençait à en avoir marre d'avoir les fesses à l'air... Et à peine avais-je eu le temps de le reposé que je pus voir Po... non _Harry_ me faire les grands yeux, les même qui y a pas 1/4 d'heure Draco venait de me faire... allez rebelotte!

* * *

Le temps passe, les jours passent, et les gamins sont toujours au même stade : celui de la couche culotte et du bavoir... Les roulements se font plutôt bien, les enfants ont enfin trouvés leur rythme, je suis devenu expert dans le changement des couches et dans les bains, parce que au début c'était plutôt galère, impossible d'en ressortir sec, même avec des sorts repousse-eau...

Hermione est déjà en avance, et oui elle a décidé qu'elle était assez grande pour marcher toute seule et depuis une semaine ne supporte plus qu'on la porte quand elle peut elle-même essayer de marcher, d'après la médico-puéricultrice que nous avons dû engager pour la crèche c'est très bien, elle nous a dit que cette enfant serait précose...comme si on ne le savait pas...

Je sais maintenant d'où vient le caractère égoïste de Draco, quand il voit un jeu qu'il lui plait, il le prend, joue 5 minutes avec et le jette, par contre comme si pour lui c'était la plus grande logique du monde, il est interdit aux autres d'y toucher, mais la vie en collectivité c'est pas ça, et je crois que ça va lui faire du bien, y sera ptete moins égocentrique plus tard...

Par contre je suis tout bonnement surpris par Ron, c'est certeinement celui qui est le plus ouvert aux autres, et surtout celui qui peut rester le plus longtemps sur une activité, et il a déjà une facination pour les échecs...alors que j'y jouait avec MacGonagal, il a grimpé sur mes genoux et y est resté tout le temps de la partie.

Harry est le plus calme et ça m'étonne beaucoup, on ne l'entend pas, il joue tout seul dans son coin, il y a que que Ron qui le déride quand il fait des grimaces... c'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont dû devenir ami à leur rentrée à Poudlard...

Seamus lui est par contre térrorisé dès que quelqu'un fait quelque chose de magique, on voit bien qu'il est né dans le monde moldu, mais ça s'arrange, il adore les jeux où il détruit tout et 2 seconde plus tard tout est reconstruit! comme par magie dis!

Neville, que dire... c'est déjà une catastrophe... il veut lui aussi apprendre à marcher tout seul mais dès qu'il essais il tombe et casse quelque chose...à ce demander si ça gaucherie n'est pas inné...

* * *

Six mois déjà, Merlin le temps passe trop vite... maintenant ils savent presque tous marcher, y a que Neville qui a dû mal mais en lui tenant la main il fait des progrès. C'est pas tout mais c'est que l'on s'approche de beaucoup des Aspics et qu'on en est toujours au même points... je suis en train de me demander si on va pas devoir leur donner d'office, parce que si rien ne change ils risquent pas de les passer avant 15 ans!

Même Dumbledore ne sait pas quoi faire, c'est pour dire où on en est...

C'est les vacances de Paques, et la médico-puéricultrice nous a proposé d'organisé une visite à l'extérieur, en précisiant bien qu'il fallait aussi aller dans le monde moldu pour ne pas faire perdre certains repaires à aux natifs du monde moldu. Et de le faire découvrir à ceux qui le connaissent pas. C'est ainsi qu'en ce mardi matin nous sommes tous dehors, enfin tous, y a moi, bien-sûr, mais aussi MacGonagal, Pomfresh et quelques élèves restés à Poudlard, plus bien-sûr, nos six ptites têtes blondes tous en poussette.

Je n'y suis pas souvent aller, dans le monde des moldu, j'ai dû y mettre les pieds 5 fois, alors on peut pas dire que je ne connais, mais par bonheur dans nos élèves qui nous accompagnent nous en avons deux d'origine moldu... ouf! on peut dire qu'ils nous sauvent la vie, les moldu ont de ces inventions..., genre le métro, les ascenseur et autres... puis en milieu d'après-midi nous sommes retourner dans le monde sorcier, où les garçon bien que de âgés seulement de 18 mois, étaient déjà stoché à la vitrines du magasin de quiddich...

Je dois avouer que je me suis un peu trop attaché à eux, même Potter, c'est certainement celui qui est le plus agréable à vivre, en plus il est très calin et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il s'est endormi dans mes bras, le soir, quand je lui raconte des contes sorciers... comment j'ai pu me faire avoir par un gamin pareil, maintenant dès que je vois des enfants j'ai le coeur qui devient de la guimauve... difficile à croire n'est ce pas ? oui, moi aussi, j'ai eu dû mal à mis faire... bon c'est pas pour dire mais il est 18 heure, je vais aller superviser les bains... nan, nan, nan! je suis pas un papa poule, mais faut bien que quelqu'un vérifie qu'ils sont tous bien propre !

* * *

Merlin! quelle heure il est ? 3 heure du matin ! C'est pas l'heure pour eux de se réveiller, bon je vais pas les laisser comme ça à hurler à la mort, je vais aller les voir. Merlin, mais c'est qu'ils sont brûlants de fièvre ! Prévenir Pomfresh, vite, vite, vite ! Comment peut-on avoir autant de fièvre ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fou Pomfresh, elle met un siècle pour se pointer ! J'ai bien des potions qui calme la fièvre mais elles leur sont pas adapté. Ah, enfin la voilà ! quoi comment ça elle peut rien leur donner ! nan mais elle est infirmière ou quoi ? quoi comment ça c'est pas une fièvre normale ?

Merlin, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quoi comment ça faut laisser passer ? C'est pas parce que l'on ne peut rien faire, qu'il faut partir ! Moi je reste en tout cas ! Oui, c'est ça bonne nuit ! Je vais dormir sur le sofa.

* * *

Hummmm... Quelle heure qu'il est ? En tout cas y fait jour !

-OH Merlin ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

En effet... on pouvait voir, enfin je pouvais voir, et je peux vous dire que c'est plutôt incongrue, plutôt oui ... Je vais vous aider, alors imaginer d'abord un lit d'enfant avec des barreau, c'est ok ? après vous visualiser ... euh comment dire ... et bien vous imaginer que vous, 17 ans, que vous vous réveiller dans un petit lit d'enfant ... c'est à dire les jambes qui dépassent du lit, où encore complétement coincé dans le lit parce que vous êtes en position foetal... enfin des postures dans ce genre! Vous comrendrez aussi que je n'ai pas pu me retenir...

-Mouaahhhh ! Mort De Rire ! Me faut un appareil photo, vite vite ! accio appareil-photo!

Profitant qu'ils étaient encore comateux, je pris chacun en photo ... jusqu'à ce que Granger ce réveille, éh oui on reprend vite les vieilles habitudes que voulez-vous ?

-Nan mais c'est quoi ce bad trip, qu'est ce qu'on fou dans c pu de lit! Harry ! Ron ! réveillez-vous!

-Un que quoi ? maman ? laissez moi dormir!

-Oh mon Dieu! j'ai pas rêvé... fut tout ce que pu dire Potter avant de retomber dans son lit.

-Eh! Au lieu de ce marrer, vous pourriez ptete nous aider à sortir de ses lits ? c'est possible ? merci.

Je me mis donc à les aider, un par un, en les réveillant en même temps pour certain, à sortir de leur lit. Alors que j'aidais Potter, le dernier dans son lit, il eu comme un reflex : il s'accrocha à mon cou ...et se rendormie.

Je crois que dès lundi je lance une demande officiel d'adoption... pour que Potter devienne mon fils...

FIN.

voilou, fin de mon 2ème One-Shot, j'espère qu'il a plus, si c'est le cas ou non, laisser moi une review.


End file.
